Pikkon
Pikkon (Paikuhan or Pikehan in the original Japanese version) is a character from the anime Dragon Ball Z of an unknown species (he does not appear in the original manga). He is similar in presentation to Piccolo in that they are both serious, green-skinned and wear weighted clothing. He is strong enough to beat Perfect Cell in their first and only encounter, as well as knock out King Cold and Freeza with ease. In addition to his great strength, and most notably his speed, he has powerful techniques, including an "Omega Mode" (fan-made name, called "Blazing Shoot" in the PSP game Shin Budokai) that is similar to Son Goku's Kaiō-Ken, in that it provides a brief but incredible boost to energy, speed, and strength. Like many characters in Dragon Ball Z, his name is a pun on food, in this case, pecans. The original pronunciation of his Japanese Name, "Paikuhan" literally means "Pork-Rib Rice." Early life Pikkon was once a fighter who lived in an unknown location in the West Quadrant of the Universe. After dying an unknown death, Pikkon was permitted to travel on Serpent Road and journey to the planet of West Kaio, where he trained hard and became West Kaio's best student. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Great Saiyaman Saga Pikkon is only seen in the anime filler segments of Dragon Ball Z. However, Pikkon is seen shortly after Goku and North Kaio arrive for a meeting with Dai Kaio, at the same time as Pikkon and West Kaiō, who is then revealed to be on bad terms with King Kai. After an argument in which West Kaio suggests that Goku and Pikkon have a sparring match, Dai Kaio appears and asks Pikkon and Goku to go to Hell and take care of a few deceased villains who are causing trouble down there, namely Freeza, King Cold, Cell, Recoome, Burter, Jeice and Guldo. In Hell, Goku silences the Ginyu members and Pikkon demonstrates his supernatural abilities by taking Cell out with one kick, something that Goku could not accomplish so easily. Later on, after Goku and Pikkon have struck up a friendship, an Afterlife Tournament is held in honor of North Kaio's death. Eventually, Goku and Pikkon make it to the final round and battle it out ferociously for the prize: a private lesson with Dai Kaio. As Pikkon seems to have the upper hand, Goku finally finds his weak point and exploits it, knocking Pikkon out of the ring. However, both Goku and Pikkon are disqualified due to having touched the roof of the arena earlier on. Pikkon still says that he is going to train to defeat Goku someday, just as Piccolo once did. Kid Boo After Super Buu appears and starts a killing spree on Earth, Krillin and Yamcha are sent to Dai Kaio's planet for special training, where they meet Pikkon and other deceased fighters. When Kid Buu travels to Dai Kaio's planet during his search for Goku and Vegeta, Pikkon risks his entire existence by approaching the mute monster and making taunting remarks about him, due to not knowing about the terrible stories of the Legendary Majin Buu. Just as Kid Buu prepares to destroy the planet with a Vanishing Ball and wipe all the deceased beings out of existence, Pikkon and the others are saved at the last minute when Kid Buu teleports himself to the Kaioshin planet, having finally found Goku and Vegeta's Ki. Through the duration of the battle on the Kaioshins' planet, Pikkon looks on with the other dead warriors as the incredible final battle gets underway, amazed at how much stronger Goku has gotten. DBZ Movie 11: Super-Bio Warrior Defeat!! I'll be the Winner!! (Bio-Broly) While not exactly seen, Pikkon is merely mentioned by Goku when the latter is asked by Grand Kai to travel with Pikkon to Hell and take care of the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, who is causing trouble. Dragon Ball Z Movie 12: Rebirth of Fusion!! Goku and Vegeta (Fusion Reborn) In the twelfth Dragon Ball Z movie, Pikkon is given a bigger role and altered attitude. Taking place in the middle of the Djinn Boo arc, Goku and Pikkon make it to the final of another Afterlife Tournament, but their fight is interrupted by the emergence of the demon Janemba, who has trapped Enma Daiou and made almost the entire afterlife into a field of crystal jellies. When Goku and Pikkon are sent to investigate, they come face to face with Janemba (in his first form) after failing to destroy Enma Daio's entrapment. While Goku lures Janemba away, Pikkon attempts several times to free Enma Daio with his strongest energy blasts, but to no avail, until Enma Daio's complaints push Pikkon over the edge and force him to throw an insult at Enma Daio, causing the jelly to crack. From then on, Pikkon uses his frustration at Goku's awesome power to come up with more insults and crack the trap even more. Eventually, Pikkon realizes that the only way to free Enma Daio is to kill Janemba, so he goes to aid Goku and a recently arrived Vegeta in the battle against Janemba. Pikkon arrives just when Goku and Vegeta attempt to fuse, so he decides to hold Janemba off and nearly is destroyed, before Goku and Vegeta fuse successfully and form the fearsome Gogeta, who ultimately destroys Janemba and restores the natural order of the Afterlife. As noted many times by fans, Pikkon seems to be quite different in Fusion Reborn, such as overreacting to any frustrations and showing great excitement about fighting. This was possibly done to make him less like Piccolo. Video Game Appearances Pikkon has appeared as a playable character in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai and the sequel to it, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. He was once rumored to appear in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, but this was proved untrue. However, Pikkon is in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (Verbally and Visually). Pikkon also had to be fought in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Abillities Thunder Flash Pikkon shoots flames from his hands. Hyper Tornado Pikkon spins at fast speeds and drills into the opponet. Category:Extraterrestrials